


home

by skeletonqueen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, domestic rambling and ruminations, leaisa implied but its not at the forefront
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonqueen/pseuds/skeletonqueen
Summary: They'd stuck it out together. Done their healing together, and he was sure that whatever else came their way they'd handle it together too.
Relationships: Isa & Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	home

Lea hummed quietly to himself as he headed up the stairs to their apartment building here in Twilight Town, shuffling his bag under his arm as he pulled his keys from his pocket. The apartment was small, but it had been comfortable enough. Unlocking the door, he shouldered it open properly, wincing when it swung back into the wall inside with a heavy  _ thud _ . 

He wiped at his brow as he hauled in the heavy paint cans and sighed to himself. He stepped carefully into the tiny entryway, avoiding the skateboard that had been haphazardly leant up against the wall. Lea knocked it over onto the wheels and gave it a light kick so it slid under the side table, as Isa's voice echoed in his head about how leaving it lying around was going to see one of them on a trip to the emergency room.

He stacked the paint cans in the spot the skateboard had been and stepped back out into the entrance to the apartment to collect the rest of his things – some collapsible storage boxes, paintbrushes in an array of sizes none of which he was sure were right, dust sheets, and other typical fare. He gave a small nod to their neighbour as she headed towards her own apartment, slowing as she reached him. She was eyeing him curiously, and Lea braced himself for small talk. 

"Planning on doing some decorating, dear?" 

"Oh yeah." He gave a small polite laugh, "Something like that, Ms. Graham." She was a nice enough old lady, if a little nosey at times. Always asking how 'the children' were, and if they needed anything from her. He shuffled backwards, dragging his boxes with him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'd love to chat but I'm a little busy."

"Oh, of course, of course. Let me know if you need anything." She gave a customary wave as she unlocked her own door and went on inside. Lea breathed out a sigh when her door clicked shut and finished bringing his things inside, letting them clatter on to the floor around him. 

He and his found family of misfits had been here in this tiny Twilight Town apartment for almost two years now. They'd never meant to stay here this long, and now that they were moving, it left Lea feeling oddly out of sorts. This had been their home since everything had settled, and whilst it was true that they  _ desperately  _ needed more space, there was something cozy about the place.

They were lucky, at least, that the apartment had three rooms to utilise as bedrooms – even if only two were intended as such and Lea and Isa had been sharing what was supposed to be the sitting room for the best part of a year. Before that, Lea slept on the sofa bed set up in what was the kitchen-dining-living space. He was grateful to not still be in that position. Being woken up by either Roxas or Isa, restless as they both were at night, trying to sneak into the kitchen for a snack had gotten pretty annoying rather quickly.

On the side table by the front door, there were several unopened envelopes – bills and junk mail – placed neatly in a stack, no doubt Isa's doing before he left for work this morning. Glancing over them, uninterested, Lea dropped his keys into the little terracotta dish that had made its home here, a misshapen orange thing that Xion had made. She'd insisted it was no good, ugly and uneven on the edges, and more than a little lumpy in places, that it would have been better to throw it out with the other dishes she'd made over the course of that month. Isa had been the one to salvage it before it had wound up in pieces at the bottom of the trash. He'd looked so serious when he'd clutched it to his chest and said that it was its imperfections that made it so charming.

Lea awkwardly shimmied his way through the small entryway. It was one of the only places in the apartment they had left in its original white paint, so they didn't need to repaint before they moved out. The rest of the apartment was another story though. Opening the door that led into the main kitchen-dining-living space, the walls were a shade of lemon yellow that Ienzo had described as being wholly unappealing. It was nice in the evening though, the light that came in from the singular window cast a warm glow across the room and made it feel welcoming. It would be a shame to replace the paint with the boring shade of beige Lea had been instructed to buy. 

For the time being though, the yellow could stay. There was still the matter of boxing everything up, sorting out what they wanted to keep and what could be thrown away or donated. Surveying the cramped space, Lea groaned at the thought of the task. There was so much they'd need to sort through, but he knew at a glance most of the bigger furniture wouldn't be going with them so that was one less concern.

Roxas had insisted they take the refrigerator with them though, this big clunky thing set up in a corner of the kitchen because it wouldn't fit between the cabinets. He and Xion had picked it out specifically because of how much it resembled the colour of sea salt ice cream, and Isa had been reluctant to agree to it but Xion had him wrapped around her little finger. Lea wasn't sure Isa was capable of saying no to her these days. Getting the damn thing into the apartment had been a nightmare, he couldn't begin to fathom how they were supposed to get it back out again. He was pretty sure there were scuff marks on the door frames from that fiasco. 

Looking at it now though, it was very much  _ theirs,  _ even if the colour was silly it had sort of become a focal point in the space. Novelty magnets all over the surface, report cards (both of them had done well, even if it was evident by the grades were their interests lay), sticky notes with reminders to buy groceries, cat food, or just notes of appreciation. Several photos, and a drawing from Namine stuck to the front of a clear folder of recipes that Isa had been collecting. Taking up pride of place was a father's day card that Roxas and Xion had bought, a joke after learning about the tradition from Hayner. That one had definitely  _ not  _ made Lea cry  _ (or, maybe just a little.) _

Lea picked up the plant pot, the small  _ peperomia caperata  _ was the only sign of plantlife in their apartment, and he couldn't really put into words how excited he was that their new place had an  _ actual garden _ . He placed the plant down on the kitchen counter out of the way for now and set one of the collapsible boxes down, leaning a hand on the surface of the table as he assembled it. A frown forming on his face when the table wobbled on uneven legs under his weight. He'd be glad to be rid of this, that was for sure. He retrieved a marker from the silverware drawer, not bothering to question why it was in there in the first place. He popped off the cap and held it between his teeth and scrawled 'kitchen' across the side of the box. All he needed to do today was box up dishes and such that they planned to take with them. 

No one else was home at this time of day so it was quiet in a way that gave him some time to sit and think about what they wanted to take with them to their new home. Capping the pen he tossed it in the box and glanced around at the mess that was serving the purpose of three rooms. 

It looked cluttered, with such little space to keep things it had meant almost every surface had  _ something  _ on it. He knew once they were settled in their new place Isa would probably meticulously make sure everything had a home – from the pictures hung up on the string display Xion had set up with Namine to the bookshelf filled with books on astronomy and space, gardening, and photography. Or the two guitars that were leaning against the wall in the corner, one of them still pretty new compared to the other one that had been carefully recovered from a dusty bedroom in Radiant Garden. 

Lea spent the next hour or so carefully going through the cupboards, wrapping up novelty mugs and dishes. Sorting through cutlery and glasses, packing everything neatly into the box. Roxas had come home at some point and flung himself on to the sofa, strumming quietly on the (newer, shinier) guitar as Lea worked. He offered comments here and there about how they did or didn't need something, and pretended not to hear when Lea mentioned he should probably start packing up the things in his own room. 

By the time Isa got home, Lea was on the sofa with the cat in his lap and Xion resting against his arm, the three of them dozing, and music was playing softly from Roxas' room. He watched quietly as he set his things down and left a bag of takeout on the counter, a small trace of a smile on his lips when he spotted the box of kitchenware tucked neatly under the dining table. They had a week left here, and they'd more or less agreed that there would be absolutely no cooking whilst they got everything boxed up and ready to go. Normally, he'd have objected to eating takeout so frequently, but it seemed like a good enough reason to make an exception – just this once. 

Lea stirred on the sofa, jostling the cat. She bounced off of his lap, making him groan as he blinked lazily at Isa, grin slowly forming across his face, his cheeks dimpling. Roxas eventually emerged from his room, poking Xion awake and pointing out that she'd been drooling. His laughter came out in snorts as Xion wiped at her chin, grumbling at him whilst Lea pulled a face at the wet patch on his shirt sleeve. 

The four of them crowded around on the sofa and floor, eating their food and talking about how their days had gone, their plans for the rest of the week and what they'd be doing before the move. As Lea sat with them, listening and watching more than he was participating, it brought a smile to his face. They had so many new memories in this place, not all good of course. Things had been rocky at first two years ago, but they'd stuck it out together. Done their healing together, and he was sure that whatever else came their way they'd handle it together too. 

The rest of the week was a blur of boxes being filled, rooms being emptied and furniture being hauled, walls repainted with minimal complaints and  _ almost  _ no accidents. It was fine though, they could just pull up the carpet. It really wasn't Lea's fault that the dust sheets had slipped and the paint had spilled onto the floor when he was filling up the tray. 

Getting all their stuff ready for a move across literal worlds, however, was a logistical nightmare. They'd been able to take smaller bits and pieces with them throughout the week, but bigger things had proved to be more challenging. On two separate occasions there'd been further discussions about the refrigerator before Lea loudly announced he had it covered and it would be fine. (He did not, in fact, have it covered. Though he was able to get  _ something  _ sorted out after pulling a few strings with Merlin.)

By the end of the week, with the apartment mostly empty and stripped down of all the character that had made it  _ home  _ for so long, the four of them stood with the last of their things in the space they'd spent countless hours in. There was an odd energy in the air, a hint of anxiety and excitement about what the future could hold for them. Lea couldn't say exactly what that would be, but he was sure it'd all work out as long as he was with his family. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i... don't really know what this is. i originally had intended to write some short form, exploratory things for each of them and how they settled post-3, but when i started writing i somehow ended up with this? i liked it enough to share though! 
> 
> you can catch me on twitter if you'd like, @skeletonsynth


End file.
